In The Darkness
by Crystal Snowflakes
Summary: [Prologue Up] AU. Dark fic. DG. It's been years since the last war has started. For six years, Draco and Ginny have been working together as partners against the Dark Side. Will the attraction between the two become anything more?


Prologue

By Crystal Snowflakes

Author's Notes: I have finally returned, after over a year of not writing any Harry Potter fics. This fic (an AU) was, from the beginning, co-written with Crimson-Drops. She, quite unfortunately, has no inspiration to finish this story, therefore, I will rewrite the first few chapters, and finish it on my own. I am also rewriting 'Crimson Stains', 'Winter Dreams', and about to finish 'Watching You Still', for those of you who have, or had, at one time, read my stories. Progress is slow, and I am quite hoping that I will manage to finish all four fics before my inspiration for any Draco/Ginny fics run out again. I hope you will enjoy this!

I thank you deeply for those who have supported me. Thank you very much.

Oh, and first person has been switched to third person. If anyone would like to see the original version of the story (or what was written of it), please email me and I will gladly send it to you.

**Last thing, I know that Ginny's full name is Ginevra, but I like Virginia better anyways, so it will stick to that.**

And the rating is M because I am fully intending to make this a dark fic. I've never really made one before, and I think this has the potential to be one. Many character deaths in the future... I think.

Disclaimers: All things that are remotely familiar do not belong to me, but to J.K. Rowling.

------------------

Leaning alone, against a wall in a deserted alley, her brown eyes darted quickly across the rooftops and streets, making sure that not another soul were near her. Those large chocolate eyes that had once been soft and innocent were now hardened with years of sorrow and pain. Even then, she watched the area around her, never letting her guard down, knowing that if anything happened, she would not be the only casualty.

The rain poured mercilessly around her, but she did not seem to have noticed at all. She remained alert, ignoring the freezing rain as her thoughts drifted slightly. Her eyes softened slightly at the thought that _he_ was in trouble. She was worried.

And then, suddenly, she remembered that certain event that had, not only changed her life drastically, but practically everyone's life in the Wizardry world.

It had been a cold December night of the year 1998, just half a year since she had graduated. She remembered being called by Albus Dumbledore on a strictly undisclosed business. It had been a little over than a year since the damned war had started... The war had officially started on August 2nd, 1997.

------------------

Outside, the snow was fluttering down gently.

Virginia Weasley burned the letter that Dumbledore had sent her almost immediately. It wasn't as if she didn't trust her family, but one couldn't be too safe... At least not at a time like this.

Looking around her simple apartment, she had grabbed a scarf and a warm cloak and thrown it over herself. She had then wandered to her fireplace and took a handful of Floo powder.

The next second, she had been in Dumbledore's office.

He had, even with all that was happening around them, greeted her with the usual twinkle in his eyes, and had let her know that the others were to show up.

She had given him a smile and sat down in a seat, asking him how Hogwarts had been recently. He had replied gravely, letting her know that the students had been safer, now that Harry Potter wasn't here.

Harry had ended up an Auror, and nobody had seemed surprised. Ronald Weasley had ended up being an Auror as well. Hermione Granger, surprisingly, even after getting her Auror certificate, had stayed at Hogwarts as Professor Snape's assistant.

Ginny suspected that she was really helping Snape discover cures against spells rather than assisting him.

She, herself, had surprised many with the decision of becoming an Auror as well.

At that moment, Snape and Hermione walked in, their stroll brisk. She gave Ginny an embrace and a nod to Dumbledore, and before any other words could be uttered, the door had opened up again.

And Ginny, for the first time in her life, found herself speechless, and absolutely livid at who had decided to step in the room.

Draco Malfoy.

Malfoys, from the very start, had belonged in the dark, harming those who were innocent, and taking advantage of them. They were Voldermort's supporters, and ruthless and uncaring for Muggles, Muggle-lovers or Mudbloods.

That is, until Draco Malfoy became the heir of the Malfoy clan.

Ginny had been ready to draw out her wand and hex him until Dumbledore had laid a hand on her shoulder, and had explained everything.

Draco was a Death Eater, yes... But an undercover spy for the Light. He gave no reason as to why he had decided to betray his own side, but Dumbledore had trusted him enough, and Ginny had trust in Dumbledore.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts had then explained to the both of them that the youngest Weasley would be able to help Draco. Mainly, because nobody would ever think that a Malfoy would associate with a Weasley. The fact that they had bickered in Hogwarts had been enough as well. And with that, the two had been sent on one of the most dangerous posts.

And the fact that they had both remained alive after six years was not entirely from coincidence. A lot of trust had to be put in one another...

Acting had to be perfected, emotions to be quelled, and secrets to be kept.

No one other than the five people in that room had known the truth.

It wasn't really understood why Hermione had been there that night, but she had showed up.

------------------

Ginny was, by no means, fearless. There was not a day that went by without her fearing for anyone's death. Darkness and death had been part of her routine life for years now, though... At first, each death had shocked her beyond belief, and had shaken her to her very core... But day after day, each death became a numbing pain...

_Professor Sprout, Stewart Ackerley, Kevin Whitby, Terry Boot, Seamus Finnigan, Gabrielle Delacour, Percy Weasley._

She supposed that having only one death in her family had been a blessing. Many had lost their entire family, and had driven themselves mad from the guilt and pain...

She shivered slightly from the cold, but all thoughts of that vanished as she caught a flash of silvery blond hair. Her hand tightened on her wand slightly. Just in case.

------------------

It had been a painful six years, but it was well worth it. Saving lives had been a relief, although more had been killed rather than saved. He had watched, with his very own eyes, the life drain from Percival Weasley's body. And he had been a wreck for days after knowing he could not save _her_ brother's life.

He hated being late, and he hated making her wait alone, in an abandoned alley, in the middle of the night. It was dangerous, because you could never know when a Death Eater would show up and kill you.

He cursed Lucius for making him stay for a useless talk, which had revealed nothing at all. Running towards their meeting place, he swore that if anything had happened to her, he would kill his bastard of a Father.

Many years ago, before he had come to quite a few realizations, he had enjoyed watching people being tormented, and at the end, die miserably. He remembered the death of Terry Boot, tortured beyond repair. Blood had been splattered on the wall, his robes drenched with his own blood... His eyes had stared up at Draco lifelessly, but still filled with such determination.

In the end, Terry had never uttered a single word about the Order's plans.

Terry Boot had been one of the reasons that he had changed.

He slowed down as he caught sight of a fragile looking figure shivering in the cold.

"Virginia." He greeted.

She studied him for a moment, her wand towards him. Finally assured that it was really him, her eyes softened slightly.

Draco felt his stomach flip as he watched the small smile that had threatened to appear on her lips, and the concern in her eyes. There had been no doubt that a strong attraction was between them... But at such an inconvenient time, having a relationship was practically impossible.

"Draco." She said softly, "You worried me for a moment... You're not usually late."

He nodded, "Lucius held me back today."

She nodded understandingly, "I hope you're doing all right. 'Mione's been asking about you."

He felt a small smirk appear on his face, "Tell Granger I'm fine." He glanced around, making sure that he hadn't been followed for the umpteenth time tonight. The longer he stayed, the more trouble he was putting her in. "Virginia. Voldermort is planning another attack next month. His target is Hogwarts."

Ginny frowned, "Why Hogwarts?"

"I have a feeling that they're trying to scare us. Either way, tell Dumbledore to be prepared. I'll give you more information when I get it."

She nodded again, "Thanks Draco..."

"I should get going."

"I know. Be careful, all right? We get worried about you."

Draco almost rolled his eyes, "I'll be fine, Weasley. You take care." He said instead, a small hint of worry in his voice.

She gave a small laugh, "I know and I will." To his surprise, she reached her arms out, and drew him into a hug. "But still, be careful." And then, from behind her, she grabbed a box. "Merry Christmas, Draco. They're brownies. I made them with 'Mione last night."

He was speechless for a second, before he thanked her gruffly.

She gave him a breathtaking smile... It was one that wasn't as naïve as it had been years and years ago, but it was filled with hope, and care.

Even after she Apparated, he could smell her scent of strawberries and cinnamon.

------------------

Author's Notes: This will be re-edited. But at the moment, it's how it's going to be. If you have any ideas or suggestions, please leave them in your review, or email me! Thank you!

**-**Crystal Snowflakes

Wednesday, July 27, 2005


End file.
